Untouched
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Frozen,far beneath the Bielefelt Castle,beneath the chambers & treasury,is a girl.Far beneath the lands where demons walk & over throw humans,where humans hate & hunt demons,is a hero,but whose?Beneath the castle,lies a soul untouched.Kagome/Wolfram KKMIY
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Untouched...**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Frozen...far beneath the Bielefelt Castle...beneath the chambers and treasury...is a girl. Far beneath the lands wear demons walk and over throw humans, where humans hate and hunt demons...is a hero...but whose hero? Beneath the castle floors...lie a soul...untouched...by human or demon hands.**

**What is the cause of her frozen form beneath the surface? How will she escape from her frozen prison? How will Wolfram react when she swears her loyalties to him and only him...or when she swears to protect him with her life? What if Julia never died? What if...**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**A Lost Jewel...**

Lady Cecelia von Spitzweg...the present monarch of the Great Demon Kingdom as well as one of three Great Witches of the Demon Kingdom, she is widely known as...'Celi of Gold.' She prefers the title...'Hunter of Love'.

She had beautiful blonde hair down her back and past her hips in full vibrant curls. Emerald green eyes watched over her three sons. Many stared at her longingly, eyes always trailing over her beautiful curves. She is still considered young at the age of 482.

"Wolfie, be careful dear." She called out to her youngest who was wielding a sword only too big and heavy for him with his older brothers watching from nearby.

"I can do it!" He swung it only to lose his balance and fall backwards.

"Wolfram...!" One of the brothers called out as he ran forward to check on him.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, the youngest of three brothers. He just celebrated his 23rd birthday. Despite that fact...he was still only as tall as his mother's hips. He was graced with his mother's full volume blonde hair that framed his face in layers and ended in the back at the nape of his neck. His bright green eyes always scorned anything not demon like him and his own clan. Not aware of his second oldest brothers heritage.

"I'm fine brother..." He said in a cute innocent tone.

"Conrad dearest, take your brother inside for his bath."

"Yes mom."

Lord Conrad Weller, the second son of three, born as a half-breed, half human and half demon. He is a remarkable swordsman, much to his now deceased fathers delight. He is 79 and is soon to join the Royal Military. He had nice brown hair that was just slightly messy but came past his ears a bit and brown eyes that showed kindness and friendliness only. Like his younger brother, he looked younger then he actually was, stopping just below his mother's heart.

"Gwen darling, let's go."

"Where are you and brother Gwendal going mom?" Wolfram asked as both he and Conrad stopped at the top of the stairs to the castle doors.

Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, the oldest of three sons. He is studying and learning about the affairs of State and is surprisingly more concerned and involved with the Great Demon Kingdom than anyone else. He likes knitting plush animals in secret when no one is around... although, he isn't all that great. He has long black hair that stops just past his shoulders in a low ponytail and blue eyes that are somewhat cold. He comes up to his mother's shoulders in height and is the age of 127.

"We are going to the study for his lessons."

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 days later, midnight)**

Wolfram woke up with a cold sweat on his forehead. He felt ill and didn't like the feeling. Moving his legs out from beneath the blankets he took off out of his room and down the hall to where his mother's room was. Knocking on the door he heard a shuffle of sheets and the soft padding of footsteps. He clinched his fists in the long green night gown that his mother had dressed him in.

The door opened to reveal his mother in a black body clinging night dress and black robe. She glanced down and let out a small gasp at the sickly look her youngest had.

"Oh my, Wolfie darling, are you okay? Do you feel bad?" She asked as she dropped down to her knees.

"Mmhmm, I don't feel well at all momma, I feel...uh..." He was going to say more when he suddenly felt dizzy and fell forward. His mother caught him and called for a guard to retrieve a Lady Julia Susannah von Wincott...who, though young...was the best medic there. She was there for only a couple days, having arrived only yesterday. Sadly, both of her older sons had left to see their uncle so they wouldn't get to meet the charming Wincott daughter, but Wolfram wanted to stay with his mother.

"Lady Celi...what's wro—Ah! Little Lord Bielefelt, please, lie him down." A young 69 year old girl said urgently as she ran into her queen's bedroom and pulled the sheets down a bit for the little boy. She got on her knees before the sickly boy and held her glowing left hand over his erratic heartbeat and her glowing right hand over his sweaty cold forehead.

"It seems that he caught Ardonimia. Thankfully it's in its early stages and hasn't spread through his immune system yet. I should be able to take care of this—ah!" She fell backwards in pain as Wolfram started to spark; flames engulfed him to the point that no one could get close enough to subdue him.

It was well into the next morning when it finally settled down and Julia got close to him. Her silvery/white hair glistened in the sunlight and her opal like eyes held worry for the young prince in front of her.

"That last burst of energy seemed to have helped the disease spread. I will do what I can though..." Julia repeated her earlier actions and started to heal what she could. "All we can do now your majesty is wait." Cecelia sighed but nodded. She and the others left the room along with Julia, leaving the unstable Wolfram in the empty room.

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram's lashes fluttered open as he woke up to the bright sun in his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in his mothers' bed; still a bit dizzy, he stood and once more he found himself walking down the halls in his green night gown. He paid no heed to where he was going, nor did he care to listen to the guards calling after him as they followed him; others running for their queen.

'_Huh? Where...?'_ He glanced about and saw stairs that he had never gone down before. He had just past the treasury, but he hadn't been aware of anything lying past it.

"Lord Bielefelt, you must return to your bed."

"Go away Gunter! I don't want to go back to bed!" The man behind him was 119, 8 years younger than his oldest brother. He was a scholar and military genius, and as his mother had once told him, one of the most handsome young men in the entire Great Demon Kingdom.

"But young lord—"

"I said leave me!" Wolfram broke into a run and dashed down more stairs and ran through more halls he had never been through or seen before. Finally he came to a part where a hallway merged with a dirt tunnel that split into two ways. He heard footsteps behind him running towards him and decided to go left. He rounded a corner and listened, he heard the steps get further away and smirked, he turned to walk only to let out a loud scream as he fell through a well hidden hole.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~AHHHHHHHH!~**_

Lady Cecelia picked up her pace and ran towards the sound of her baby's scream. She had never been down this far before and this was exactly why. She saw Gunter running back from the right and towards the left with fear etched clearly on his face.

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram cringed as he rubbed his sore bottom. He had been lucky that the fall was quick and not as painful as it could have been. He shivered as a chill ran up and down his spine and settled over him in a way that felt as if a cold wind was blowing and he was in the center of the source.

He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful ice sculpture.

"Wolfie...!? Baby...!? Are you down there; mommy's here for you!!" He looked up and saw a lantern dangling from a hand into the large underground cave.

"I'm okay mom. You have to see this though! Come look!!" He said in excitement, something that was new to his mother, except when he wielded his sword, learned a new technique with his magic or was with his brothers.

"Uh, alright then, I'll come look."

He heard her say something about a ladder before he looked back at the sculpture. Walking up to it, he frowned at the sad look on the sculptures face before noticing the plaque next to it, a stone that had carved words written in it. Gunter had taught him enough of the ancient demon writing that he could make out what it said.

"_A soul...untouched, untainted and completely pure...placed in the center of this corrupted world for her chosen one. He who releases this beautiful soul, let him be gifted with...a guardian of hope, faith and life. Let this be...a prayer...to bond two souls, an untouched hero's prayer."_

Those above had been listening to Wolfram read the ancient scribbling on the stone when a bright light engulfed the cave and they all had to turn their eyes from the bright hole Wolfram had fallen into. When it receded they looked down to see something lying before the child sized prince.

"Your Majesty, here is the rope ladder you requested." She took it quickly and handed it to another, stronger guard to hold as she climbed down.

"Wolfie! Wolfie, oh thank goodness!" She encased him in a hug, almost smothering him in her shown cleavage until he pushed away.

"Mom! Mom! Look..." He pointed across from them. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Set the ladder up. Gunter, come down here! NOW!" She said with a tone of command that made most jump. Gunter didn't wait for the ladder as he jumped down and landed softly on his feet.

"What is...oh my..." He moved towards the figure of what appeared to be...a child...a female child...

"It's a little girl."

"Is she..."

"No, Lady Celi, she is very much alive. Rather, she is asleep." He removed his long white cloak. A pink tint was brushed against his cheeks.

"What are you doing Gunter?" Wolfram asked.

"I...uh...the young lady is draped in...Nothing but a transparent crystalline colored robe...As a gentlemen it's only proper to cover her up."

"..." Cecelia gave a blank look before sighing.

"Don't tell me that you have never seen a woman bare of clothes; that a child's naked form embarrasses you enough to cause you to blush. What a creepy young man I have made as my eldest son's advisor."

"WAH!! Lady Celi...I'm not creepy!!!"

"Sure, sure. Now, carefully, make your way up with the little girl and place her in Wolfie's room. Wolfie will stay with me since he can't seem to _stay...in...Bed..._" She gave Wolfram a consequential look which made him look away.

**-x-x-x-**

**(5 days later.)**

Julia had left the other day and Wolfram was still bedridden. Conrad and Gwendal had arrived back home earlier that morning and Cecelia was now heading to Wolfram's room where the young girl was being kept.

She opened the door just in time to see her sit up in a flowing movement.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Cecelia asked kindly. The girl turned emotionless sapphire blue eyes on her and said...absolutely...nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy the leading pick by votes!!! It's funny, but after I posted the winning title I was still receiving votes. I added them and came to an entirety of 121 votes, lol.**

**Envy: She has decided to inform you of her update schedule.**

**Jakotsu: After this...it's...'The Last to Know'!**

**Envy: Then...'High School Kills'!**

**Jakotsu: Then she will upload...Second place 'Sands of Time'!**

**Envy: She has also decided to provide you with the Sands of Time title. Check Below.**

**Jakotsu: After Sands of Time, it's 'Stray Child'!**

**Envy: 'The True Heart of the Cards'!**

**Jakotsu: 'Your Fantasy Is My Reality'!**

**Envy: And 'Edge of the Blade'!**

**Me: Now...Sands of Time...as most of you may have...not to mention...should have...guessed. It is a Kagome/Gaara Coupling, meaning it's a Naruto/InuYasha crossover fic.**

**Summary: Jiraiya happens across a young girl while on his way to Suna for some...'research'. Lying motionless in the dessert, he figures she's either dead or unconscious. He approaches with caution and when close enough to touch her, he is thrown more than just a few feet away by a mysterious barrier. He decided to take this odd occurrence to the Kazekage of Sunagakura. How will the Sand sibling trio react towards this news and what will happen to this mysterious young girl who lays motionless on the hot sea of sand?**

**Couple: Kagome/Gaara**

**Anime: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Jakotsu: Also, she just previously updated 'Weakness'!**

**Envy: Read and Review to inform her of your thoughts on her new story!**

**Me: Sankyu! ^.^''**

**Title – Untouched...**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Frozen...far beneath the Bielefelt Castle...beneath the chambers and treasury...is a girl. Far beneath the lands wear demons walk and over throw humans, where humans hate and hunt demons...is a hero...but whose hero? Beneath the castle floors...lie a soul...untouched...by human or demon hands.**

**What is the cause of her frozen form beneath the surface? How will she escape from her frozen prison? How will Wolfram react when she swears her loyalties to him and only him...or when she swears to protect him with her life? What if Julia never died? What if...**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**A Wish... A Command...**

Lady Cecelia paced the hall as she waited for the door to her room to open. It had been 2 weeks since the little girl awoke. She never left her sons room unless to eat or bath. She was now dressed in a pair of black military pants and an odd top that she made herself. She had only spoken when they wouldn't stop asking what it was. She called it a sleeveless Haori and it too was black; she wore her crystalline transparent robe over it.

Well, technically, it was her room that the two now occupied...Lady Cecelia had been placed in Wolframs room due to the fact that the young girl would _not_ leave her youngest sons side.

Lady Cecelia sighed as she stared at the door. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Conrad...Gwendal...how has your training been going?"

"It's going great. I will be leaving for some training at the end of the next month." Conrad answered his mother in kind.

Gwendal glanced at the door before replying to his mother. "I took a small brake from my lessons to see if you had been able to enter your room yet. I see that you have not yet succeeded."

"...No...I'm afraid not. My poor Wolfie is stuck inside this room with that silent girl. She wouldn't tell me anything. She opened the door and pulled me from within and locked my door. He could be dead..._oh no_...WOLFIE!!! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!! MY BABY!!!!" She fell to her knees, her hands beating against the doors to her room; tears falling down her cheeks.

The door cracked open and she quickly stood and entered in time to see the girl move to the windowsill and sit down.

"...my baby...what's wrong with him...?" Wolframs body was shaking, sweat saturating his hair. She ran over to her bed and placed a hand on his forehead. He was cool and clammy.

"He doesn't have much time..." Lady Cecelia stared at the girl who spoke.

"What?"

"..."

"M-mama..." Lady Cecelia looked down at the small blond, his green eyes half lidded.

"Oh Wolfie, how do you feel? Are you dizzy; any headaches?"

"Mama...I don't w-want to d-die." She held his hand with hers and ran her other hand through his golden blonde locks.

"Is that...your wish...?" The four turned to the girl who stared out the window still.

"What was that?" Gwendal asked.

"..."

She didn't respond, merely turned to Wolfram who looked back at her.

"W-wish?" He said softly, his voice strained and tense.

"Do you want...to live? Is that your wish...my prince?" The others looked shocked at her words but Wolfram didn't. He nodded his head to the girl on the windowsill.

She looked at him and stood up from her spot.

"Then I will give you what life energy and health you need...to live. I will protect you...my prince..." Her body started glowing and they stared at her in bewilderment as she began floating. She hovered over to him and took his hands in hers. His body started to glow the same luminescent glow as hers and when it faded both he and the girl passed out.

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 days later)**

Gwendal stood in the doorway once again. He looked in on the two kids that lay sleeping in his mothers' bed.

"Gwen darling...you should be studying right now."

"Hm, how are you feeling mother?"

"...my health...is the least of my worries. It is Wolfie...and this girl...that I am concerned for..."

"...has anything changed?"

"I am afraid not Gwen dear. It's the same as yesterday, and the day before and so on. They will both glow every few hours then stop then start again...I'm really worried; but there is one thing the healer here pointed out to me."

"...and that is?" Gwendal asked as he looked at the two kids.

"...Wolfie is getting much healthier...but..."

"But?"

"The girls' body seems to be...taking in his illness...she is starting to look the way he did four days ago."

"...she's..."

"I'm not sure, but I think she may be...in a sense...trading health..." Cecelia sighed as she made her way out of the room, Gwendal following close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 days later)**

Green eyes stared up at the ceiling, sitting up he looked around and noticed the girl lying next to him.

"Hey...Hey wake up...I said wake up!"

"I don't think she will." Wolfram turned to see his mother walk into the room.

"Why?!"

"Because, she gave you her energy, her health to keep you alive...Wolfie dear, there is a high chance that...she will die..."

"No...NO! SHE CAN'T DIE!!! It's my fault she's like this..."

"No...It's not your fault. It was never your fault." Cecelia took Wolfram in her arms and he cuddled into her as he cried silently, clinching his fists in her dress.

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram hadn't left the young girls side and Lady Cecelia was becoming more worried.

"Wolfie Dear, why don't you take a walk and get some fresh air?"

"No...I want to stay here."

"LADY SPITZWEG!! Lady Spitzweg, it's horrible! War has been declared and it's being led by Lord Spitzberg. He has already sent troops out to fight the humans."

"Stoffel!?!?"

"Uncle?!" Wolfram stared in surprise at the look of shocked horror on his mothers face.

"Yes, we were as shocked as you are. He also has requested that he speaks with you."

"I will meet with him in the throne room." Wolfram watched his mother leave the room with the soldier behind her.

"Uncle Stoffel???" He looked back at the girl and sighed. '_Why is all of this...happening?' _He closed his eyes tightly.

"Wake up! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UUUUUP!!!! I COMMAND THAT YOU WAKE UP!"

"_...Is that...an order..."_

He opened his eyes wide and looked up at the girl who stared back at him with beautiful steal blue eyes.

"Yo-you woke up..."

"_You...were shouting..." _Her voice was as strained as his was when he had been in her place.

"I...you...why did you...do this?"

"_Do what? Why...did I do...what?"_

"Why...WHY DID YOU TAKE IN THE SICKNESS...Momma said that you will die...but...you can't...you...can't...die..."

"_Why...? Why did I...save you...? Simple...I saved you...because it was...your wish. I will always...serve...my savior..."_

"...Savior...do you mean...me?"

"_You released me...for that...I will always...be at your side...to do as you wish or command. That is my will..."_

"Your will..." He stared at her for a while before giving a small smirk. "Then prove it!"

"_How so...?"_

"I command you to get better..."

"_...give me a few days to rest. I will be better soon."_

"...then...you're not going to die?"

"_No..." _

"What's your name?"

"_...Kagome..."_ She said softly before her eyes drifted shut.

"Kagome..." He smiled before running out of the room and to the throne room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Please, Uncle, let me fight!"

"How can I allow that!? You are as much human as they are!"

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram paused at the door at the sound of his second brother and uncle talking.

"_I'm only half human!"_

"_Even half is too much! If you want to fight amongst the ranks of the demons...then you will have to prove your worth!"_

"_HOW!?"_

"_Conrad, Stoffel, please calm down. Both of you are getting wound too tightly. This war seems pointless."_

"_NO CECELIA! This war will decide who the greater race is! I will not fall second to the humans because your son goes soft in the middle of a fight!"_

"_But Stoffel, brother-"_

"_Sister, try and understand! We cannot continue to sit here amongst ourselves and hope that we never have to fight. This day would have come sooner or later."_

"_What will you have me do uncle...?"_

Wolfram was frozen stiff as he listened to all of this. He completely forgot what it was he had originally come to the throne room for.

'_H-half...human...C-Conrad...?' _He stepped in and saw his mother, uncle and...Second brother...

"You will fight...in the front lines!"

"STOFFEL!"

"Fine...I will fight in the front lines." He said before leaving.

"...Conrad..." Conrad stopped as he was about to walk out of the throne room and turned to see Wolfram.

"Wolfram." He walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you're...ha-half?"

"I am..."

Wolfram started trembling and as Conrad was about to say something...he snapped!

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Wha-"

"GET AWAY!!! YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"

"WOLFRAM!" Cecelia shouted. Conrad stepped away and bowed with his hand over his heart.

"Of course, forgive me, Lord Bielefelt."

"..." Wolfram didn't know why, but he had tears running down his cheeks. Betrayal...he felt that emotion pulsing through his heart... So...he ran...he ran out of the throne room and back to the bedroom where he locked the door and ran to the side of the bed. He took Kagome's hand, the girl who lay motionless on the bed asleep. Crying as he stayed within the safe, quiet confines of this room, with the girl who swore to stay by his side...no matter what...

'_It is your will! You have to stay with me...so...so please...get better!!!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^'' Please Review, SANKYU!!!**

**Title – Untouched...**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Frozen...far beneath the Bielefelt Castle...beneath the chambers and treasury...is a girl. Far beneath the lands wear demons walk and over throw humans, where humans hate and hunt demons...is a hero...but whose hero? Beneath the castle floors...lie a soul...untouched...by human or demon hands.**

**What is the cause of her frozen form beneath the surface? How will she escape from her frozen prison? How will Wolfram react when she swears her loyalties to him and only him...or when she swears to protect him with her life? What if Julia never died? What if...**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Awakening to War!!!**

Wolfram stared out the window of one of the towers of the Bielefelt Castle. He had been avoiding them...all of them. Guards had been placed at the entrance to his mothers' room so that when or if he returned to check on Kagome they could take him to his mom. The maids had the same orders. If they saw him they were to bring him to their queen.

"_How could they! They lied to me, all of these years."_ He spoke his words softly so that no one would hear. _"I-I'll never forgive him!"_ Tears fell from his green puffy red eyes. He hated this feeling of hurt and betrayal. _"I still have brother Gwendal...mom too...and...and I have Kagome..."_ He closed his eyes as he pulled his legs closer to his chest and whipped his tears away.

'_Hurry, get better...Kagome...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Despite his praying and wishing, four weeks had passed and Kagome still lay in bed unconscious, the glow had become a frequent thing and her appearance had improved drastically.

"Anything?" Lady Cecelia asked from where she stood, looking over the child who had saved her sons life.

"...nothing, she is still recovering. It' strange though." The medic said as she stepped away from the bed.

"What is?"

"...she should be dead...no she should have died three weeks ago. There was no way for her to recover from the disease with how far it had spread throughout her veins and immune system. The fact the she is still alive and recovering is a miracle in itself." Lady Cecelia frowned but made no comment about the medic's words.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 years later)**

Cecelia turned from the child and walked from the room as a few soldiers walked by. She stopped one of them, asking him of the condition of her men and the state of the war.

"We are currently in battle with most of the northern and eastern human villages. A few of the western demon families have sent their own soldiers and most of the northern demons have joined in on our side. Lord Weller has taken out a majority of the threat and is in current pursuit with Yozak and a few other soldiers. They are shadowing one of the main enemy threats. If they succeed in getting rid of them then the human's numbers should decrease sufficiently."

"I see...any word from my youngest?"

"I'm afraid not Lady Celi, he still has not been spotted. We have a private group of soldiers looking for Lord Bielefelt as we speak."

"Carry on then." She said with a sigh. Making her way back to the throne room where her oldest stood arguing with her brother.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Morons...they don't even know that I'm right under their noses.'_ Wolfram moved a floorboard from the ceiling above him. He climbed up and maneuvered himself beneath the bed above his head. He waited until the last pair of feet left the room before moving out from beneath the bed. He stared at the glowing girl and gave a soft smile.

"_Kagome...you need to wake up...I have a request..."_

Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his eyes. He always came up here and spoke with her when no one was around, having asked her to remain bedridden until he said so.

"_May I get out of this bed now?"_ She asked just as softly as he.

He gave a nod and watched her stand only to stumble forward from the lack of leg usage over the last three years.

"_Come on, I'll help you, but we have to hurry before they come back."_ She watched him get on his knees and crawl under the large bed, following close behind him. He helped her onto the ladder and down to the ground until he knew both her feet were placed firmly on the ground. He moved the floorboard back in place before descending as well.

"We need to hurry. Go clean up and then without being noticed, meet me at the stables." She gave a nod and disappeared into the washroom.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later)**

The two children now stood atop a hill, watching the many soldiers battle fiercely.

"This is...horrible..."

"This is war. Uncle waged war on the humans, so now we have suffered a huge loss in our own armed forces."

"What reason is there for this war?"

"What reason do you need?"

"...surely they have not done anything to warrant this field of bloodshed and tears."

"They are humans, we are demons...it is only natural for us to wage war on the humans, to put them in their place."

"..."

"We need to keep moving." She nodded and climbed back onto the white demon horse with the help of her savior.

"Where are we going?"

"Lady Gisela contacted Gunter a few days back, saying that the Lady Julia had collapsed. I wanted to save her. Lady Julia is a huge asset in this war; if we lose her then the men we lose will be tripled." Kagome nodded and watched the scenery past them, her arms clutching the back of Wolframs blue military uniform.

"How long until we get there?"

"Maybe half a day if we avoid the warfare; a couple hours at most if we go through it and somehow make it out alive."

"I think it may be best to take the extended route." He gave a nod in agreement as he snapped the reigns down on the horse.

**-x-x-x-**

Lady Cecelia was at the current moment pacing the throne room. Everyone in the room was silent, not wanting to meet the fury of a woman who had lost the last link to her son's whereabouts. At least with the young girl in the castle, she had enough faith to believe he too was still in the castle.

"Sister—"

"Quiet Stoffel! If you had not started this...this...this _pointless_ war, my son would be here right now!!!" She seethed.

"Now you can't blame the disappearance of your son...on me."

"WATCH ME!!! He ran off because he found out that his brother was part human, he felt betrayed. He found out because of this war! Now tell me, _who _started this _war_!?!?"

"..."

"What, nothing to say _brother_? MY SON IS GONE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GO WITHOUT STARTING A FIGHT WITH THE HUMANS!!!!"

_**-SLAP-**_

The sound echoed off the walls of the throne room as Stoffel glared down at his sister. Both Gwendal and Stoffel's advisor Raven ran to the aid of their Queen.

"UNCLE!" Gwendal called out coldly.

"Cecelia, you are too soft! This is why you will fail as a queen! I should be the King, sitting in _this THRONE! _I have watched you lead the demon village into extinction as we sit back and idly watch the humans rise strong!"

"Extinction...THIS WAR HAS TAKEN MORE THEN _HALF_ OF THE DEMONS IN MY NATION AND MANY OTHERS!!!"

"QUIET WOMAN OR I'LL SILENCE YOU MYSELF! I AM THE KING!"

"You are _not_! GUARDS!!!! Throw him in a cell. I want four guards guarding it!" Six men came in and took hold of the thrashing Stoffel.

"Lady Cecelia, are you okay?" Raven asked. She was trembling; pain coursed through not only her cheek...but her heart as well.

Gwendal watched in outrage as the door shut behind the guards and screaming Stoffel. Raven picked her up and frowned at the feel of tears soaking into the material of his clothing.

Gwendal watched sadly, "Mother..."

"I'm fine, I just want my baby back...I want...my little Wolfie..." Soft sobs could be heard as Raven carried her to her room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Let's go." Wolfram said, pulling her into the large tent. Injured men lay on multiple cots. "We can do our part and help out here. You help Lady Julia first though." Kagome nodded and he showed her to where Gisela was standing by a woman with pale silver hair and a single white lock of hair on her right.

"AH, Lord Bielefelt, where have you been!?!?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Is this her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Gisela watched as Kagome moved her hand forward and was about to stop her when suddenly a glow emitted from around the girls' hand.

Kagome gave a small smile. "She will be okay, just needs some more sleep. She was pushing herself to hard, which isn't good...since she's pregnant."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you guys like the chapter...MAH!!! You will find out who the baby belongs to...next chapter...maybe.**

**Title – Untouched...**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Frozen...far beneath the Bielefelt Castle...beneath the chambers and treasury...is a girl. Far beneath the lands wear demons walk and over throw humans, where humans hate and hunt demons...is a hero...but whose hero? Beneath the castle floors...lie a soul...untouched...by human or demon hands.**

**What is the cause of her frozen form beneath the surface? How will she escape from her frozen prison? How will Wolfram react when she swears her loyalties to him and only him...or when she swears to protect him with her life? What if Julia never died? What if...**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**The Telling of News**

Opal eyes fluttered open and Julia looked about the shaded tent she lay in. A girl next to her was switching out a heated wet cloth for a cold wet cloth; she turned and placed it on her forehead and dried her hands of the water.

"It's good to see you're awake. You'll have to stay in bed a little longer though; just until you have your strength back. Wolfram will be taking you back to the Bielefelt Castle for better care."

"Care...you...you know."

"Mm, yes I do." She sat on the end of the cot and gave a small smile. "I owe you a thank you. You had helped my prince enough...that when I was needed to save him...I too was able to make a full recovery...thanks to you."

"Me...Oh, yes, I have heard of you; the frozen girl beneath the castle. Yes, Conrad has spoken of you, though not much to say. He told me that you had been asleep for the last couple of years; but you are now awake."

"I am; sleep. You need your rest." Julia watched the small girl leave.

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram looked up in time to see Kagome come out from the smaller tent that they had set up for Julia. He nodded to her and she walked over to him and a wounded man.

"A human?!"

"..." Wolfram frowned and looked at Kagome who smiled.

"Not exactly; I'm...I am just a follower of the Prince, Wolfram von Bielefelt." She placed her hands over the man's wounded shoulder and Wolfram watched as the wound closed and color returned to his paling cheeks.

"You are a healer...much like Lady Julia is. Is she alright?" The man asked as he sat up.

"She will be fine; however, Wolfram will be taking her back to his castle later, after she has had some decent rest. She shouldn't strain herself to much."

"When am I to take her back? Will you be coming?"

"I will remain here, taking care of your soldiers. Leave before the sun starts to set."

He nodded and sat down with one leg neatly crossing the other, watching as she healed his soldiers with Gisela.

'_She isn't demon...she isn't human...what, what is she?'_ His eyes were closed in concentration; thinking over the many possibilities of races that the mysterious girl he had found a few years back beneath his castle could be, he finally smiled and closed his eyes.

"_It doesn't matter, she's mine."_

**-x-x-x-**

Conrad felt the blade pierce his shoulder, clenching his teeth in pain; he stabbed his sword through the crown of the human male's head and fell back, trying to catch his breath as the other guy fell dead.

"Lord Weller, are you okay?"

"Yozak, I've told you, call me Conrad."

"If you're well enough to correct me you are well enough to ride back to camp."

"Yes, let's head back."

Yozak looked over his shoulder at his men who all lay dead.

"Yozak, I'm sorry."

"No, we live to serve you. We die for the same reason. Now, my job is to get you back safely." Yozak sighed, pulling his prince's arm over his shoulder; helping him to their horses.

"Thanks, I wouldn't be here if not for you and your men."

"Their sacrifices will be worth more once we are safely to the Bielefelt Castle."

"Yes, of course."

'_Wolfram, brother...it has been so long since I last saw you. I hope you will one day forgive me.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(6 hours later)**

"My prince, do take care of her. She is with child, and as such, travel of any kind is risky, on horse no less."

"I understand, I will take precautions. You take care of my men."

"As you wish," Kagome kept an eye on him as he rode off with Julia on the back of his horse.

Turning away, she headed back into the tent; taking her place at the side of a patients bed.

"This will hurt a bit." She said, and then taking his dislocated leg, she pulled.

"**AHHHH!"**

** -x-x-x-**

Conrad and Yozak heard the loud yell, turning their horse back to their campsite; they headed back to the direction of their healing camp.

Conrad pulled his sword out and made his way inside. He first noticed that Julia was missing. Then he noticed the familiar girl from three years ago.

"You."

"Lord Weller!" The soldiers tried standing and Kagome popped them on their heads.

"Salute lying down," She turned back to Conrad and glanced over his body, then did the same to the orange/blonde next to him. "Please sit down Lord Weller." He frowned and looked around once more. "Julia isn't here any longer, if that's who you are looking for."

"Yes, where is she?"

"On her way to My Prince's castle."

"...there are three, could we have specifics?" Yozak said.

"There is only one that I serve. My loyalty is with the youngest. Not Weller, Voltaire or Spitzweg."

"Wolfram!" Conrad said.

"Yes, also, I believe it was Lord Bielefelt to you. He still feels betrayed by you."

"Yes, of course."

"Now sit. You are wounded, and though I am confident that given a few days you could heal, I'm also confidant that you don't have time to waste on healing." Conrad sat down and her hands moved to his shoulder, a glow enveloped the wound and he felt warmth surround him. His wound started closing and the blood no longer fell from the injury.

"You are a fast healer."

"I will do only what is asked of My Prince; if he wants me to heal, I'll heal...if he wants me to fight, I'll take up arms alongside him."

Yozak smirked, "You are loyal. Did he ask you to stay here?"

"Yes, then he and Lady Julia left after she had a sufficient amount of time to rest."

"Rest? What was wrong with her?" Conrad stood and stepped after the girl who went back to healing the soldiers. She paused and turned around, looking at him with a raised brow.

"...she is pregnant." She told him before turning back to the soldier.

Conrad's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"You can return to the castle to see her. It might be wise. You never know when the last time you'll see someone will be."

"You speak as if you know."

"That is merely common sense, Sir Yozak."

"I suppose it is. Lord Weller, le―uh, huh?"

"He has already mounted his steed. Could you hand me the hot water and towels on the table on your left?" She asked Yozak; peeling the uniform off the severed stub of an unconscious man.

"Oh, right. So how old are you?" Yozak retrieved the water but she answered no questions.

"Not gonna talk now?"

"..." She frowned. _'I have been talking more then I normally do. I should eradicate any thought of friendship from this one's head.'_ She took the hot wet rag and placed it on the stub. Immediately, a cry came from the now conscious man. Yozak moved to hold him steady. "Sorry, my responses are limited to reason."

"Limited to reason? AH! HOLD STILL!" He held the man to the cot with the help of a healed soldier. She paid hardly any attention to the man struggling on the cot.

"Yes, if I have no reason to answer. I will not answer. There are no consequences for ignoring you, well...I could ignore the queen, and in the end, only My Prince could sentence me to punishment. Not even the queen has that right."

"Not sure how you see that." Yozak grimaced at the sight of her fingers; she pressed them into the soldier's nerves. Then, that same glow from earlier formed and the leg started to materialize before him and the others. When finally, after thirty minutes of growing the man a new limb, Kagome sat on the ground and rested. The man on the cot was helped up by Yozak and the three stared at the girl in shock. "Hey! Come on girl!" Yozak picked her up and moved her to another bed.

"I'll be fine; I just need a few minutes."

"No, you need sleep. We have soldiers fighting, plenty of them. The ones left in here are fine for now. If the healer is dead, we can't do anything anyways."

"...I can't die..."

Yozak frowned, "Everyone can die girl."

"_I can only die...if My Prince wishes it."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Regard me Kindly! Read and Review! ^_^''**


	2. Wolfram’s Will, Kagome’s Wish

**Title – Untouched...**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Frozen...far beneath the Bielefelt Castle...beneath the chambers and treasury...is a girl. Far beneath the lands wear demons walk and over throw humans, where humans hate and hunt demons...is a hero...but whose hero? Beneath the castle floors...lie a soul...untouched...by human or demon hands.**

**What is the cause of her frozen form beneath the surface? How will she escape from her frozen prison? How will Wolfram react when she swears her loyalties to him and only him...or when she swears to protect him with her life? What if Julia never died? What if...**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Wolfram's Will, Kagome's Wish**

Yozak sighed; after the girl had told him she was fine, she conked out...so now he and the other soldiers were...attempting...to help Gisela as she barked orders left and right. Yozak thankfully had given the excuse that he was watching over her so that she didn't try to run off since the Queen was no doubt looking for her. Yes, it was an excuse, no he doesn't care...

It had been at least two hours since she passed out and his back was getting soar from sitting down so long. He stood and stretched, moving to reposition the chair, he stopped when the girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Without so much as a yawn, stretch or pause, she stood and went on with her work. "What a strange girl."

"Yozak! Since you are no longer playing guard dog, why not grab a pail of cold water from the well outside." Gisela said suddenly.

"Ah, right!" He sighed and left the tent, _'How did I suddenly get pulled into this kind of situation...I should have left with Conrad when I had the chance.'_

The sudden thought of Conrad caused his mind to wander back to the earlier statement made by the girl. _**'...she is pregnant.'**_ He frowned, "Saying something like that so suddenly..."

"**YOZAK!"**

"I'm coming!" He called back to Gisela.

**-x-x-x-**

**(At Bielefelt Castle)**

"Lord Bielefelt!"

"Mi'lord!"

"Little Lord Wolfram!"

The commotion was overkill in his personal opinion. Maids were rushing to his side, guards were running inside to notify his mother of his return and Gunter was crying gleefully at his homecoming. "Lady Julia, please dismount carefully."

"..." She did so with the help of one the guards. It wasn't a moment later when his mother came running out of the castle and up to his horse.

"WOLFIE!!!" He watched as his mother ran up to him and let a gasp of surprise out when she suddenly pulled him from his horse. He held tight to the front of her dress until she finally released him. Tears stained her cheeks as they fell from her emerald green orbs and onto the stone walkway.

"Mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolfram Darling, I'm just so happy that you are alright. I haven't seen you for so long...and...I'm just happy you came home."

"I never left home," He told her, pushing her off of him gently so that he wouldn't be suffocated by her breasts. "You guy's just don't know how to look properly."

"...where is that girl?"

"Who...Kagome?" He asked, pulling the reigns of the white horse.

"Is that her name?" Cecelia asked.

"It is...to me only...everyone else may call her Lady Kagome."

"Ahh! Wolfie, what makes you so special! I wanna call her Kagome too...!" The demon queen whined.

"No! She belongs to me!"

Everyone froze and turned to the blonde demon prince.

"No...no Wolfie, don't say stuff like that. She isn't your property."

"I don't mean in that context! She told me that she would serve me and me alone. She will do anything I ask, if I so wish it...she is mine..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "Mine to care for...watch over and protect...mine," He said, catching his mothers' eyes when he opened his.

She smiled, "I see..."

They were silent as a form of understanding passed between mother and son. The sudden patter of hooves drew their attention away from each other as a brown horse made its way towards them carrying none other than Conrad.

"You..." Wolfram sneered before turning foot and walking away. "What a dishonorable brother I have..." He said, loud enough for Conrad, Cecelia and Julia to hear, as well as a few others, including Gunter and Gwendal who stood off not too far from the group.

"...Conrad..." Julia said, once Wolfram had entered the confines of his castle. "..."

"I know..."

"Conrad, darling?" Cecelia spoke with a hint of confusion lacing her words.

The two remained silent; neither spoke or made any show that they had heard her.

**-x-x-x-**

_My heart is beating so fast...it's painful and it makes me a little dizzy...is it because...Wolfram is out of my reach..._

Kagome placed her hand gently against her heart as she stood outside the tent; watching the flames produced by a sad and meaningless war. Tears littering the battle field where her lord's warriors and the enemy's warriors had lost their lives. Tribulation followed those who had promised their lives to their queen... Kagome felt the same pain, since she too...promised her life to her savior. However, unlike those misfortunate soldiers...she chose whom to serve and she chose how to respond. They had no choice in their queen or king, and they had no choice in this war. She followed Wolfram's orders, but if she wanted, she could say no...She just chose not to. He had saved her from her frozen tomb site and for that...she would do anything...that he desired.

"_Even at the cost of my own life..."_

"Hey kid, what are you muttering?"

She let her hand fall from her heart and turned to see Yozak standing with a hand on his hip, looking at her questioningly. "I think I understand, Yozak..."

"Huh?"

"You are extremely loyal...not so much to the queen...but rather...you are loyal to...Conrad..."

"...heh...what are you going on about."

"I was confused as to why so many soldiers would throw their lives away so foolishly...but they aren't doing it for one reason all together..." She gave a small smile, "They each have, or had, their own reasons to fight. Children, wife, their country, friends, family, money, a select prince...and a few fight for their queen...but no one's reason is decided on by the queen..."

"Those are some strange things to say during a war, but I guess your right. Yeah, I'm not fighting because the queen wants me too...I fight for Lord Conrad, and him alone. I will protect the Queen, but she is not my reason for fighting."

"Yes, I understand."

"Is your reason the Little Brat?"

"..." She turned a glare on him and he chuckled, "Yes, my reason for fighting is My Prince Wolfram; I will serve him and him alone..."

"...Then maybe you should be with him?"

"He has requested that I remain here and help his soldiers...so I will remain here...where I can be useful to My Prince."

"Useful, huh, if you say so...but I think, if I were given the choice...I would want to be by his side, so that I could protect him..."

"Yozak...please go, and watch over Conrad and Lady Julia. The war is soon to become more fierce and brazen then before, and I have this horrible feeling...that Julia...will not make it..."

"Wha~"

"Kagome! Kagome, we have an emergency! Some has just arrived, but his wound was caused by an Esoteric user and it won't close! At this rate, he'll die..."

"One person, you shouldn't get so emotional―"

"No, not just one...actually, I was informed that others were on their way. More than a third was injured by the Esoteric user..."

"I see," Kagome followed Gisela into the tent, leaving Yozak to stare after them.

'_For a child...she sure is mature...or maybe...she's just really understanding of others...anyways...I should go to the Bielefelt Castle as she suggested...I just hope her feeling is little less than a bad ache in her tummy.'_

Kagome had heard the hoofs of the soldier and confidant of Conrad Weller as he departed on his horse. She sighed as a couple soldiers came in with many more of the wounded soldiers. Being that she was pulling Esoteric energy into her body so that she could close the wounds...she was in a way, draining herself, yet recharging herself...

'_My Prince Wolfram, I will do you will...but I beg of you, please...I wan't to return to your side...and protect you...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram stared out the window, watching his _currently_ disowned older brother as he talked with Julia out in the courtyard. He was on bended knee, both her hand held firmly in his and his eye locked with hers. Julia was a little more than bewildered by whatever he had said, and all she could do was stare from where she sat in front of him. A sudden nod and smile made Wolfram glare at the brunette.

"_Humph!"_

'_He actually had a sexual relationship with the fiancé of Adelbert. How disreputable; first he hid the fact that he was half human from me, and than I find out that he has laid with a soon-to-be married woman. He truly has no morals!'_

Wolfram let his eyes close before leaving the sight of the window and heading back to his mothers' room. He walked in and let a breath of relief out when he saw that Kagome's translucent robe was still lying on the bed. He grabbed it and rolled it up carefully before headed back out to the stable's where he would find his white steed.

"Wolfie, darling?"

"I'm going back to the healing aid's tent."

"...ah, Wolfie..." She frowned and followed after him, "Wolfram dear! Wolfram, please think about this! Stay with me Wolfie..._please_...PLEASE STAY!" She yelled out, taking her youngest by complete surprise as she fell to her knees in a gorgeous red dress, tears staining her cheeks. He stepped close to her and couldn't help the lost look that crossed his eyes, but only for a second, it vanished quickly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I want to be with Kagome, and help out from there. I'm not nearly as good at the sword as Conrad and Gwendal...but at least I can protect her." He removed his arms and ran up to his horse before climbing onto it and snapping the reigns. "I'll be back, mother!" He called out as he passed her, riding through the gates of his fathers' castle, now his.

**-x-x-x-**

He rode swiftly for four hours until he made it to the edge of the field of blood and fire, riding through the battlefield, trying his best to avoid the conflict, but failing as he was suddenly made immobile. _'Wh-what's happening!?'_

"Look what we got here..."

Wolfram tried turning but failed, hearing the footsteps of someone grow nearer.

"It looks like the minuscule demon prince, haha!"

'_Grr, who do they think they are calling minuscule!'_

"Let's have some fun with him," One said sickly.

"Yeah, I like the way that sounds."

"He's a brat though, not too much to look forward to."

Wolfram felt a nervous sweat film his face at the thought of what these men planned to do.

**-x-x-x-**

'_I feel horrible...'_ Kagome closed her eyes at the thumping of her heart, her stomach churned as she crouched down with her arms holding her stomach.

'_Wolfram...'_ She let her eyes open at the feel of Gisela's hands on her shoulders. A worried look held firmly in the green haired woman's eyes.

"I-I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Gisela nodded and went back to her job at hand while Kagome stood unsteadily back up. She let her eyes fall shut once more and concentrated fully on Wolfram. The first time she had saved him had linked their life energy together, so she easily found him a little less than an hour away. Another energy that was familiar to her was also near him and so, with a smile, she let her energy flow through the familiar.

'_Please, let me protect him...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram had officially been grossed out as a human soldier ran their fingers through his golden blonde locks.

"He isn't a brat, he's like...forty or fifty, so he's still experienced...enough...Though, I'll admit, I haven't any real interest in men...he definitely could pass for a female brat." He licked Wolfram along the length of his neck and would have continued with his sick torment had his attention not be caught by a sudden bright pink light from Wolfram's pouch.

Wolfram had clenched his eyes shut forcibly when the man had started playing with his hair, too disgusted to really look or pay attention. With the latest show of affections, licking his neck, Wolfram really felt like throwing up that morning's dinner.

"Wha~!"

"..." He frowned at the sudden silence that took over the area. His eyes open with more ease and he found that he was able to move again and his first act was to use his sleeve to wipe his neck of human saliva. His next, he looked around and found that the four men were unconscious...or possibly dead, on the field of blood. Lying across him and the horse he straddled was the pink translucent robe. "...Kagome..." He sighed and smiled as he clutched the robe carefully in his hands, making sure to keep it safely around his form before snapping his reigns on his horse and continuing to the girl who swore loyalty only to him.

'_Kagome...thank you...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please regard me kindly, read and review!**


End file.
